


Cuor di Leone

by LadyAntaresDegonaLienan



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan/pseuds/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se ho distrutto una creatura perfetta, è stato solo per amarla di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuor di Leone

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non guardo Spartacus in italiano, ma l'altro giorno lo passavano e mi è capitato di sentir chiamare Nasir "cerbiatto" al posto di "piccolo uomo", il che mi ha fatto tenerezza. Ne stavamo parlando su twitter e mi è venuta in mente questa sciocchezza.
> 
> Per la Liz. Era un po' (molto!) che non le scrivevo qualcosa.
> 
> (se volete cicerare di Spartacus il mio twitter è @LadyAntaresDL)
> 
> Ross

Ci sono volte in cui a Agron piace credere – con una certà compiacenza, in realtà – che le magnifiche visioni di Spartacus possano corrispondere a realtà; che le quiete parole uscenti dalla sua bocca abbiano tale presa su chi combatte da innalzare i loro cuori così in alto da portarli sino agli dei stessi, per renderli immortali (ad Agron l’immortalità non starebbe poi così stretta come molti pensano).

Non sa se qualcuno ci creda davvero, in realtà. È facile buttare un urlo per aria, anche con la fatica e la paura che si arricciano sul fondo dei polmoni, ed è facile avere un’alternativa alla morte orribile che verrebbe loro incontro se questa folle idea a cui Spartacus si aggrapa venisse improvvisamente meno. Agron è certo di una sola cosa: non morirà in un’arena.

Non lascerà che Nasir poggi i suoi piedi su quella sabbia che tutti celebrano e riveriscono; sabbia che custodisce più piscio di quanto piacerebbe credere a chiunque: romani, gladiatori e schiavi. Tutto è preferibile ad una morte così atroce, persino buttarsi sulla propria spada o perire per una ferita alla schiena in una qualunque battaglia, in un qualunque vicolo di città.

L’amore della sua vita è nato per essere libero, il suo cuore pieno di spazi ancora da riempire con montagne e laghi e valli; non l’ha mai confessato a Nasir, ma a volte quel buffo soprannome che Lugo gli ha donato gli lacera il cuore da quanto è sincero e vero.

Agron ha riposto la sua anima in un corpo che è per metà umano e per metà animale, sia esso lupo o cerbiatto. Gli occhi scuri, vibranti, con cui Nasir a volte lo guarda non finiscono mai di causargli turbamento: può Agron tenere un simile essere – inconsciamente anelante al divino - incatenato a sé con la scusa di un amore, sia pure questo infinito? 

Sogna di portarlo con sé nei luoghi della sua infanzia, per lasciarlo libero di correre e di nascondere la sua piccola figura nelle pieghe del terreno, come un cerbiatto che prima si allontana appena dalle zampe della madre, e poi baldanzoso avanza di sua iniziativa. 

La verità è che Agron ha sempre dato la caccia ai cervi, fin da quando era una bambino, e non ha mai fallito un bersaglio. È probabile che per quanto amato, anche il suo cerbiatto condivida un destino simile. Non sulle sabbie, tuttavia. Mai nelle sabbie, lontano dalla protezione di Agron.

Potrebbe lasciarlo andare. Potrebbe liberarlo. 

“Potrei lasciarti andare”, dice ripiegando il collo verso il ventre di Nasir.

Il cerbiatto che un filo d’erba per volta ha mangiato la sua anima e il suo cuore si volta verso di lui. Giove. Che cosa ha fatto? Ha condotto alla morte una creatura d’inaudita bellezza. Diana non lascerà un simile crimine impunito: lo tormenterà nell’Ade, lo incatenerà al dolore e alla sofferenza. Agron pensa che in fondo sì, è una punizione congrua.

“Cosa?”  
“Dovresti andare via. Nasir, non ti posso pensare morto nell’arena”.

La verità è che per quanto Agron si sforzi di credere alle parole di Spartacus, la sua anima – nata e cresciuta al di là del Reno – gli sussurra parole di morte e sfortuna. Finirà presto, quest’avventura piena di sangue.

“Agron…”  
“No, hai ragione. So che non andrai via” sospira scuotendo la testa. “Non posso pensarti ucciso da un gladiatore, tuttavia. Non è questo il tuo destino, Nasir. Non è così che-”

Nasir gli chiude la bocca con una mano, esalando un sospiro tremulo. “Nessuno di noi avrà una tomba, Agron. Una tomba, o una morte serena”, dice. “Sai cosa sogno, a volte, nel pieno della notte? Sogno di farmi seppellire vivo in una cassa con te”.

Agron alza la testa appena.

“Con te, una pergamena coi nostri nomi e del buon veleno. Per morire assieme e venir scoperti, tra mille anni, quando di Roma non sarà rimasta che l’ombra”, ride. “Voglio che la gente sappia, tra duemila anni, del nostro amore e basta. Solo di Nasir e Agron, due persone qualunque. Questo mi piacerebbe, cuore mio”.

Nasir gli prende il viso tra le mani, scuotendolo appena. “ Agron. Agron. Non so come moriremo, Agron, ma non sarà in un’arena. Questo te lo prometto”.

Agron vorrebbe avere la forza per aprire la bocca, dischiudere i denti serrati con forza e fare almeno questa promessa. Non gli esce nemmeno l’aria dai polmoni.

Diana, perdonami. Ho distrutto il tuo cervo d’oro solo toccandolo. Diana, perdonami.

Perdonami.


End file.
